


Captain's Table

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, Food, Gen, Large Belly, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Captain enters an eating contest that she knows she can win. Not that three of her fellow students aren't going to try and put up a fight.





	Captain's Table

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something with Captain, and even though the manga/anime are long over, I went ahead with it anyway.

The grand prize money would be enough to help keep Chiaki and her brother in good shape for the next six months. It was with that motivation that she entered the Extra Large Serving Eating Contest at the local diner. It was the kind of contest where comfort food was stacked so high on the table that it almost touched the ceiling. Where pancakes stacked into a tower, as wide as the entire plate, would be served.

For her, that was nothing. While softball wasn’t strictly an endurance sport, Chiaki had a habit of eating big meals before her most important games. And for her victory celebrations. Often, after a team victory, they would order what would be a portion meant for the entire team just for her, and she would finish it. The Captain’s eating skills were second to none in the school, and possibly the prefecture.

As it happened, Chiaki’s competition in this eating contest also came from Kaimei. The first was Saaya, who definitely wasn’t doing it to impress Bossun. The next was Koma, who was trying to do it to overcome her shyness. Finally, there was Moe Yabasawa, who had entered purely because she thought it would be fun. While the legend of Chiaki’s eating skills was known throughout the school, that anyone would even attempt to challenge her required a degree of courage and slight self-delusion.

“Go get ‘em, Captain!” said Himeko. “I’m rootin’ for ya!”

Refereeing the eating contest was a girl who Himeko was pretty sure was Quecchon, but without her mask it was difficult to tell. She certainly sounded like she had the same voice. In any case, with the ringing of a bell, the competition was off to a start. The first course was brought out, and the four set about eating. It was a large bowl of noodles, a comfort food staple of the restaurant made several times bigger.

Neither of the four were used to getting portions this big, except the Captain. Instantly, chopsticks touched the bowl, and the noodles were absorbed into their mouths with loud, almost sensual slurping sounds. Koma and Saaya tried to keep their slurping to a minimum, while Yabasawa and Captain were going at it with full gusto. All four of them had unbuttoned the bottom of their shirts, preparing for the expansion that was sure to come from the food they’d be eating.

“I-it’s not like I’m doing this to impress Bossun or anything,” said Saaya. “I just want the money!”

“Please don’t watch me eat...” said Koma.

“Bring on the next yabowl!” said Yabasawa.

The second course was served. An extra-large serving of curry. It was on a plate instead of a bowl compared to the last one. That didn’t make a difference to the contestants, who simply changed utensils and continued diving into the food. About partway through the second plate, Saaya dropped her spoon. While she knew that a lot of her body fat went to her breasts, she didn’t actually want to get pudgy. Especially as the sister of the Student Council President. She was nearing the limit of how much she could eat, and it showed.

“URP,” said Saaya, letting out a small burp into the restaurant. Her belly was starting to protrude over her skirt, giving her a certain amount of flab that she wasn’t used to having. Saaya poked her stomach, watching it shake back and forth with the massive amount of food she had just consumed inside. “I didn’t burp, I swear.”

“It’s nothing,” said Hime from the crowd.

“I’m not a delinquent like you! I can’t do unladlylike things like burping!” said Saaya.

She let out another burp shortly after. Saaya retreated from her seat, heading towards the bathroom. Her body was at its limit, and wanted to get rid of at least some of the food she had just shoved into it.

“It appears that Agata has dropped out,” said the emcee. “Only three contestants remain! With the vast plate of food before them, will they be able to...?”

“Done!” said Chiaki. “That was easy!”

“You call that a yabas-challenge?” said Yabasawa.

“I... I finished too,” said Koma.

The girl who was probably Quecchon intoned. “It’s like you four were chosen because you’re thicker than the rest of the students. Like there’s some sort of author doing this for their own amusement. Bring on the next plate!”

The next plate was rice. As usual, there was more of it than expected. Koma was already starting to look uneasy. While she was taller than the rest of the students, she was otherwise a very timid girl. All these people watching her eat, in amounts that she never would have at home or at school, was making her start to feel self-conscious. Yet she had been pacing herself that her stomach wasn’t exactly full yet.

“Will this be broadcast to anyone?” asked Koma.

“We’re not even taping this,” said Emcee. “The only people who will live to tell the tale are those you can see with your own eyes.”

“Th-thank you!” said Koma. “I’ll do my best.”

Chiaki was already devouring her food at a rate beyond human comprehension. Yabasawa was right behind her, looking around in the audience for someone to cheer her on. Koma looked down into her plate, and began eating. Hime watched in amazement as the contestants kept piling food into their mouths, zoning out the audience entirely. However, the audience’s murmurs and whispers could not be entirely tuned out, and that got to Koma before anyone else.

Koma’s stomach was growling from how much food she had devoured. Then she realized that the audience could hear it. They were hearing her most embarrassing noises echoing off the wooden walls of the small eatery. Koma stood up from the table. With her height, it quickly became apparent just how much her stomach had ballooned over the course of the contest. It was as round and big as her breasts, hanging over the edge of her skirt with a certain tautness.

Koma pushed her chair aside, nearly sending it flying into the wall. She joined Saaya in the bathroom, getting a stall all to herself. The emcee approached the mic, speaking in her acidic tones as to the state of the competition.

“The giant has been slain by this food. The only two that remain are Captain and Yabasawa. Now that we’re down to the finalists, we’ll bring on the dessert menu.”

“Finally,” said Chiaki.

“Now it’s time for me to get yabaserious,” said Yabasawa. “I don’t know how you eat so much without getting fat, Captain, but I’ll show you that my fat is the best at Kaimei! Prepare for the real Moe Yabasawa!”

As Yabasawa polished the last grains of rice off her plate, she removed her coke-bottle glasses and swapped them out for a pair with thinner lenses. She untied her twintails, letting her hair down. Now with her eyes visible behind her lenses, there was a look of determination in them that Chiaki hadn’t expected to see. Most of the school saw Yabasawa as a joke, but in the field of eating, she always welcomed a fair fight.

“Bring it!” said Yabasawa, her voice suddenly sounding much clearer. She reached for the bottom of her uniform, unbuttoning up to the maximum amount of underboob that broadcast TV would allow. Her stomach was wide and pudgy, sure, and only more so after this competition, but she wore it with confidence.

“I never knew I’d find my destined rival,” said Chiaki. “This is an exciting development!”

“Yeah, yeah, friendship and whatnot,” said the emcee. “For our final course, the biggest parfait in the restaurant. First one who drops their spoon loses.”

Chiaki was fortunate that there had been no eggs in this competition. She checked the menu beforehand, knowing that so much was at stake. As for Yabasawa, there was nothing in particular at stake at all. Now that she had revealed that she could be cute with only a slight change in appearance, she was expecting all the boys in school to start treating her as the most eligible single girl. She didn’t have Mimori’s money or Daisy’s sharp tongue, but she had confidence.

“Whoever wins, it’s been fun,” said Chiaki.

“You may have met your yaba-match,” said Yabasawa.

“Begin!” shouted the emcee.

The top layer of the parfait, covered in whipped cream and syrup, was gone from Chiaki’s line of sight within seconds of the starting bell. Yabasawa plowed through quickly as well, making it down into the depths where the flavors had begun to mix and the ice cream was still tightly packed together. It was fresh out of the freezer, and any amount of time spent prodding at it would potentially mean the difference between victory and defeat.

“It’s a battle of the shaking bellies,” said the emcee. “Yabasawa is showing no visible change, but this is the first time I’ve seen Captain have a visible stomach. She’ll probably burn it off by the next softball match, so enjoy this chance while you can, boys.”

“Even you have your yaba-limits,” said Yabasea.

“I don’t know limits!” said Chiaki.

Yabasawa felt something in the back of her throat. She had been eating a lot of hot food in a short amount of time, burning her throat. If she wrecked her voice, her position on the cheerleading team and her ability to win karaoke every time would be at risk. It was that, along with a lingering sense of fullness, that made Yabasawa stop. Her voice was one of her strong points. No amount of food was worth sacrificing that.

“I give up! Yabas!” said Yabasawa.

Her spoon clinked on the table. Chiaki had won another eating contest, and made more than enough money for her family situation. She pushed away from the table, waiting to receive her trophy and the prize money. As she inched away, her chair’s legs squeaking in the restaurant, Hime noticed the extremely rare sight of Captain with a soft, food-bloated belly. She must have eaten even more food than usual for that to happen. Hime rushed over to the table.

“Can you still move? Need a hand getting back?” she asked.

“Oh, my stomach,” said Chiaki. “This is nothing. I get like this almost every day. It just comes out when I exercise and use the bathroom. My metabolism is really fast, so I can see how you’d think I’m never like this.”

“Can... can I touch it?” asked Hime. “What a rare creature.”

“If it’s you, Hime, sure,” said Chiaki. “I’m just a bit gassy.”

Hime gently touched Chiaki’s stomach. She had wanted to do it a few times before, when the two of them were in the locker room and their showers were right beside each other, but now she was finally touching the black hole that could empty out a restaurant in minutes. It was surprisingly soft and pillowy to the touch, reacting to her hands with a doughy consistency. Chiaki’s belly button remained the spot where Hime’s eyes focused, watching it way back and forth in her hands.

“It doesn’t feel like a black hole,” said Hime.

“Just don’t give me any eggs or one of your pops,” said Chiaki. “Right now, I’m comfortably full. I wouldn’t be able to play as well if I had a body like Yabasawa’s.”

“Do you want a body like hers?” asked Hime.

“Maybe after I retire from softball... if I ever do,” said Chiaki. “Do you think I’d still look cute if I was as big as her?”

“Of course,” said Hime. “You’re awesome, Captain. The way you keep everyone’s spirits up. As long as they see that smilin’ face of yours, doesn’t matter how flabby you are.”

As Hime’s hands made their way across Chiaki’s stomach, the food that was still digesting inside her began to rumble. Chiaki opened her mouth and let out a loud, rumbling burp that smelled of everything she had consumed during this eating contest. It was a smell that was like none of the foods, yet like all of them at the same time.

“URRRP,” Chiaki covered her mouth. “Excuse me.”

“You look even cuter,” said Hime. “Need to use the washroom?”

“Well... yes,” said Chiaki. “We should see if Koma and Saaya are doing okay in there. I’ve got antacids if they need them.”

“Hurry up with it,” said the emcee. “Stop flirting where everyone can see. Save that stuff for the clubroom.”

That is how the story was reported to Switch and Bossun later. The most unbelievable part, to them, was that Chiaki could ever have a muffin top. There came a knock at the club room door, and Chiaki walked in. Her belly entered first. That was the next problem they had to deal with.


End file.
